


The Arcana: If Only For a Moment (Muriel/GN!Apprentice)

by Kirimizi



Category: Nix Hydra - Fandom, The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Other, Picnic, Prequel to Bounds of the Forest, Romance, This was supposed to be wildly different but that's alright, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: Prequel to my series Bounds of the Forest! In Muriel's chapter where he reflects on their time together, this is the first memory that comes to his mind. A special date where the two would find solace in one another and Muriel could finally put his feelings to words. Or so he thinks.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Arcana: If Only For a Moment (Muriel/GN!Apprentice)

The forest was full of life and greenery, with foliage beginning at a few corners of clearing. Fall was on its way, earlier than its normal timing. But summer wasn’t over just yet. The sun was out, readying to set in the next hour or so. None of this would stop the magician from seeing Muriel and spending the day together, sharing treats with one another.

Muriel set up the area for the two of them, just beyond the small hill of flowers. Flower viewing was a romantic idea, right? The point was to make it a day their sweet magician would never forget. 

The apprentice was thrilled at the idea, not knowing the ulterior motive brewing in his head. Last time they had seen one another at the castle, Muriel pulled them into the gardens by the fountain to present them with a small handmade trinket box he had been preparing by hand for weeks. They were so taken aback, they couldn’t help but burst out in excitement. The present was absolutely perfect. 

And since then, the apprentice had wanted to give him something he would hopefully love and cherish all the same. 

They dressed up extra nice, something to show off their newest moonstone ring. But after they put on their outfit, they realized how early they prepared! On a whim, they decided to surprise him early in the forest with his favorite bread for their picnic. And when they arrived, indeed Muriel was surprised. Although he didn’t show it, he didn’t mind at all and wanted to spend every moment he could with them. 

The apprentice showing up early only made his theory grow more true. And so, it made Muriel feel more bold. The apprentice happily helped out around his home, taking care of the chickens, pruning flowers & plants, and assisting in setting up herbs to dry outside in the sun. After all was said and done, the two walked hand in hand to a special part of the forest for their little date. 

Today was the day. Muriel was going to tell the magician how he felt. 

And goddess help anyone that would try to stop him. 

They started to set up by a tree trunk for them to sit against. However, Muriel could feel his bold attitude slipping faster than a rabbit spotted by predators. He tried to place his arm around their shoulders, but was caught midway. So he immediately threw his fist into the tree behind them. The apprentice was bewildered beyond means.  
“Are you alright?” They asked with their mouth full, passing him half a loaf of pumpkin bread. He felt his face get hot in return.  
“Y-Yeah.” Muriel lowered his hand, his shy nature peaking out again. The apprentice smiled. Having noticed what he was originally trying to do, they elected to ignore it for his sake.

The magician demolished their part of the sweet bread and was almost ready to keel over from how full they felt. They placed their head on Muriel’s shoulder, who froze upon the feeling. He continued to snake his arm around their shoulders and pull them closer to him, leaving their weight to the tree trunk behind them. The two stared off at the beautiful sight in front of them. Flowers swayed along with the light summer breeze, as did the high grass out in the distance. The sweet scent of bread lingered in the air beside their little basket next to the trees. 

“Muriel,” They interrupted. “Can I talk to you about something?” The apprentice picked their head up. Muriel nodded but felt the serious look in their eyes pierce into his body.  
“I feel a lot of things. Sometimes, too many things at once. I find myself to be more sensitive than I should be a lot of the time. I wonder if maybe I am too much to deal with. But I don’t think like that as much when I’m around you. It is so hard to focus on my shortcomings when I’m with someone as understanding and patient as you have been to me since the day we met. So please, allow me to show just how grateful I am to you.” The apprentice promptly grabbed his hands, feeling their nerves quickly begin to leave them as they stared him down.  
“I am in love with you.” The apprentice ripped the words right out of their mouth. 

Muriel lost his ability to speak. Every part of him was speechless.  
He didn’t want to fathom the fact that he brought them out here today to say the exact same thing.

“I’m sorry, please don’t be mad at me.” The magician was unsure how to take their silence, trying to subside the regret welling up in their chest. It took Muriel a few minutes before he could speak up.  
“I could never be mad at you.” Muriel turned to their lovestruck apprentice and stroked their cheek, feeling the warmth of their blush. Muriel bit his lip, wanting to finally close the gap between them. The apprentice leaned into his hand, relieved at his response. 

Muriel moved close to leave a gentle kiss on their lips. They pulled away, barely an inch off, but couldn’t bring themselves to part any more.

“I love you more than the sun loves the moon.” Muriel’s husky voice tingled in the magician's ear. “A day never goes by that I haven’t thought of you since we met.” He placed kiss after kiss on their cheek, making his way down the side of their exposed collarbone. 

The mountain man wrapped his arms around their waist, pulling them into his lap. His warm, loving gaze filled the apprentice with a sense of happiness and acceptance. The gap between them closed, and the magician pressed another kiss on his gentle plush lips. Their simple moment turned into more, as he took their lips into his. His hands pressed into their lower back to bring them closer to his chest. 

The magician longed for this moment, wrapping their arms around his neck, and tangling their fingertips into his soft charcoal coloured hair. Muriel was taken aback, letting a low groan slip out between them. His need for them came heavier, slipping his tongue past their wanting lips. The sense of urgency in his movement lacked any hesitation.

Muriel’s breath was heavy with want, taking in whatever he could get. A stray moan left his mouth. His hands ran up along their body, running his hands against their bare back. He wanted to feel as much of them as he could get his hands on. In turn, the apprentice couldn’t hold back the noise that came out from their mouth. 

They tried to place their hands underneath his shirt. During their struggle, Muriel leaned back from their apprentice with a smirk on his face. They watched as Muriel slid off his shirt, feeling their own face become flustered at the sight of his bare chest. They began grazing their fingertips over his many scars from his years as a fighter. Every cut seemed to tell its own tale, to which the magician’s eyes wandered over every detail they touched. 

“I don’t understand how you could love someone like me.” Muriel commented, watching as the magician traced the biggest scar that covered his chest. He felt his cheeks flare with warmth and embarrassment fluttered in his gut.  
“How could I not?” They simply retorted, not looking away from the laceration.  
“I’ve done terrible things.”  
“Not out of choice,” They tore their sight away. They weren’t going to let him talk like this any longer. “I love you for everything you are.” They placed a kiss to his cheek, reminding him that he was no longer there. Muriel sighed, lost in his thoughts.

“I’ve always thought of myself as a burden. That’s just not a mindset I can easily undo. I can never understand what you went through, yet I know you feel something similar. But when I’m with you, it gets easier to take on the demons,” The apprentice leaned in close as they laid their head onto his bare shoulder. “I want to fight alongside you, no matter what. If you'll take me with you.” Their whisper reached out, leaving Muriel feeling as though this were a dream.


End file.
